For many individuals who ride bicycles it is desirable to be able to take small children along for the ride. Various child seats and other devices allow children to ride on bicycles with adult riders. For example, some bicyclists use trailers that pull behind the bike and ride on wheels of their own. Other bicyclists use child seats that connect to the bike such that the child rides up high with the adult rider. In one example, child bike seats are positioned behind the user's bike seat, on the rear of the bicycle. Other child bike seats mount to the bike between the adult rider and the handlebars, such that the child is positioned in front of the rider. These types of bike seats are sometimes referred to as “front-mounted” or “mid-mounted” seats, and these terms are used synonymously herein to refer to any child bike seat that is positioned generally in front of the adult rider's bike seat.
Existing front-mounted or mid-mounted bike seats are difficult to use because they require complicated mounting techniques and do not readily attach to various types of bikes. For example, some types of mid-mounted seats attach only to men's bike frames but not to women's bike frames having a slanted top frame member. Other mid-mounted seats require additional support parts that must be connected between parts of the bike frame. Another problem with conventional mid-mounted bike seats is that the seat and the child rider sometimes get in the way of the user when the user turns the handle bars. What is needed is an improved mid-mounted child bike seat.